The present study draws upon psychological theories of judgment and decision making in analyzing cognitions relevant to alcohol-related driving decisions. At least three possible outcomes can occur if the individual chooses to drive after drinking, (1) he/she will arrive at the destination without incident, (2) he/she will be stopped by a policeman and possibly arrested for DWI, or (3) he/she will be involved in a car accident. Subjective expected utility theory suggests that the decision will be influenced, in part, by (a) the perceived probability that each outcome will occur, and (b) the perceived rewards and costs associated with each outcome. The present research will explore cognitions that impact on these variables and which may be directly confronted in an educational campaign. The theory and methodology will be used to contrast four groups of individuals in terms of cognitions relevant to drunk driving, (1) individuals who have multiple convictions for drunk driving, (2) individuals who have only one conviction for drunk driving, (3) individuals who have never been convicted of drunk driving but who admit to having driven while intoxicated, and (4) individuals who drive, but claim not to have driven while intoxicated. The cognitions (and their determinants) which will be investigated include perceptions about (1) one's driving ability, (2) drunkeness (relative to the legal limit) as defined by the number of drinks, type, and the time to consume, given body weight, (3) the likelihood of being involved in an accident, and (4) legal sanctions and social implications surrounding a drunken driving conviction. The research will be one of the few studies to specifically focus on how an individual utilizes information to make judgments of how safe it is to drive after drinking alcohol. In addition, the research will suggest categories of information that need special emphasis and which will most likely have an impact on the individual. Finally, the research will help structure the content of alcohol education programs designed to increase the quality of information that alcohol treatment professionals have available.